Kudos
by dear-lovely
Summary: It's December and the Yule Ball is in full swing, when suddenly the Durmstrang champion and a dazzling woman on his arm enter and descend from the staircase. However, the year is 2020, not 1994. (picture isn't mine)


**Disclaimer: Nothing you recognize is mine (that includes the HSM reference also).**

 **A.N.: Hey hey hey, it's another one shot from yours truly! This one is overall more lighthearted (except for one short part) ((you'll know what part)) and hopefully you enjoy it! Mind my grammatical and spelling errors, as usual.**

* * *

"Why is everybody staring at you?" I asked the person beside me.

"Not me, you," he replied.

Wait, _what?_

I scanned the room again. Holy shit, Draganov was right. Everyone _was_ staring at me.

"W-why?" I sputtered out, "Are we late or something?"

Draganov laughed, "Yes, but they're staring because you look absolutely gorgeous."

 _Oh_ , okay.

It's not like that didn't happen to my mother also.

The _exact same thing_.

You know, that moment when she walked in from the top of the staircase to the Great Hall for the Yule Ball with the Durmstrang champion in her arm and, oh _look_ , everybody is staring at her because she's beautiful and apparently people are noticing it right now?

Except the _only_ difference was that I was in fifth year, while she was in fourth.

Fuck my life, seriously.

"Oh," I murmured.

I blame Lily for this.

On a Hogsmeade trip about a month ago, I was walking around on my own because it was the one day when I could relax and de-stress about exams. But no, _of course_ that couldn't happen.

 _Of course_ Lily had to find me wandering around and think that it was the perfect opportunity to drag me to this fancy French boutique shop and have me wear almost all of their dresses until I found The One (yes, its name has to be capitalized).

So about an hour before we had to head on back to the castle, we found this dress that I guess was absolutely gorgeous based on people's reactions. It was a silky forest green dress that flowed down to the floor, with a halter lined with black lace. The fabric overlapped in the bodice, making the front cut into a sweetheart neckline. The skirt was covered in the same delicate black lace with two slits, one on each outer side of my legs, that came up to mid thigh. It looked like something a Slytherin would wear, but it complimented my wavy auburn hair, which was swept into the side and pinned with a dark green brooch, and my creamy skin, which was shown off thanks to the halter and the slits on the sides. I paired the look with my loved black platform heels, since I insisted on comfort and Lily finally gave up, and a green smoky eye that I didn't know would ever look amazing on me until I saw what Lily did to my face.

I _had_ to be gorgeous if I was complimenting myself.

So Draganov and I walked down the staircase with everybody still staring at us until Headmistress McGonagall announced that the champions were to dance with their partners. This included Emilie de Marçhal from Beauxbatons with her partner Etienne Moreau, Robert Wood from Hogwarts with his partner Eloise Collins, and Dmitri Draganov from Durmstrang with me, Rose Weasley.

Although I'm not best dancer out there, I could tell who has two left feet. And Merlin, this boy may have _three_.

I still smiled and laughed along until the song was over, then excused myself for some butterbeer. Draganov followed and after we got our drinks, he asked me to accompany him for a walk around the castle.

And that's when things went wrong.

Once we were far away from the party, he took me inside an empty classroom and began to kiss me roughly (if you can even call _that_ kissing).

I squirmed underneath him. This was unexpected and _not_ welcomed. "Dmitri-"

"Stop talking love, and enjoy it," he said hastily.

"But I don't-"

"Didn't I say to stop talking?" he hissed while still attacking my neck.

This isn't right. I brought my knee up to his groin so hard that he fell to the ground. I looked over at him wincing in pain, "Don't _ever_ treat women like that. We are not your dogs that you can command to," I spat on him and added as an afterthought, "fucking bastard," then I walked away confidently as if it didn't hurt me a single bit.

But once I was outside of the classroom, I hurried into another one. I didn't want to see anyone see me cry like a bumbling fool.

Unfortunately, luck was not on my side that night.

I bumped into someone's chest. Hard.

"Whoops, sorry," the guy said.

I kept my head down, "It's okay, really," I tried to walk past him, but he caught my shoulders, to which I involuntarily flinched.

He noticed and let go immediately, "Are you alright?" he asked. I nodded, but this time I didn't move for some reason. "Wait," I heard him say, "Rosie? Is that you?"

I looked up. Of course Scorpius Malfoy, my best friend, would be the one who'd bump into me at the worst moment of my life. "Malfoy? Why aren't you inside?"

He knows that whenever I call him by his surname, something's wrong, "I think the more important question is why are you crying? And where's Draganov?"

"Still in pain, hopefully," I muttered.

Apparently, Scorpius heard and laughed heartily. "Please tell me you beat the bloke up."

I sheepishly smiled, "Just a hit to the groin, that's all. The bloody bastard needs a black eye, better yet a broken arm."

He continued laughing and this time I joined him, "What he did must have been terrible if he got Miss Goody Two Shoes thinking violent thoughts towards him."

I smacked his arm. "Come on, let's go inside," I dragged him by the arm to an empty classroom and he trailed behind wordlessly.

Once we were inside, I stated, "Please don't say 'I told you so' or anything of the sort. But I approve of any hexes that will come his way."

"Jeez Rosie, what's with all the violence? Seriously?" he joked, trying to lighten up the mood.

"He harrassed me. And I think rape could have happened here, but luckily I didn't let him get that far."

Scorpius's eyes bulged, "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL? THAT SON OF A-"

"Scorp," I reprimanded, "I told you, just hex him, please. You know he had the decency of going away from the ball into a deserted classroom to strike? He asked if we could walk around the castle and all of a sudden I find myself trapped between a wall and his body and I felt so awkward and attacked and when I asked if he could stop, he had the fucking _nerve_ to scold me. That's when I decided to knee him in the balls and then spit on him. I went away the fastest I could."

He was silent for a minute, then calmly stated, "What a bloody asshole," I nodded in agreement, "Thank Merlin you're the daughter of world-renowned war heroes."

I laughed, "True."

After wiping away the rest of the tears on my face, Scorpius suggested, "Wanna sneak to the kitchens? I'm still very hungry and you need a hot drink from today's bad-assery," he grinned at me and I returned it. I nodded and we went our way there.

"So, how was my little cousin? Did she do you trouble?" I innocently asked when we got out of the classroom.

He rose an eyebrow, "What are you on Rosie? Lily's an angel!" he remarked sarcastically, to which I chortled. Scorpius laughed at my reaction. "No, Lily's a sweetheart, but I felt as if she only asked me to get back at Zabini," he answered.

"They should get their shit together, honestly," I remarked. Lily Potter and Chase Zabini had one of the most ridiculous and annoying relationships ever. One day, they were snogging like there's no tomorrow, and the next they were gasping for breath because they wasted too much oxygen yelling at each other. They're adorable together, but their relationship has more mood swings than any teenager in the school, including Hanna Thomas (and that's saying something).

Scorpius exclaimed in agreement, "Exactly! You know, I should be paying Chase a visit one of these days, _Merlin_." We arrived at the kitchens and ordered our usual, Scorpius with his croissant and decaf coffee (it was nighttime already, I insisted on decaf for him) and my eclairs with hot chocolate.

"So, what are you gonna do for the holidays?" I asked.

"Nothing much, just hanging around ol' Mum and Pops again."

"You're gonna go to the Burrow for New Year's, right?"

"Of course! Can't miss it for the world, I love New Year's there!"

We kept on chattering about until 3 am, when I finally looked at the clock. "Ooh, Scorp! We must've been here for a bloody long time, haven't we?" I asked in a mocking old English tone.

He rubbed his chin with his forefinger and thumb, making it look like he was thinking, "Why! I suppose we have, mate. Come on, we better be off then," he replied in the same manner. We waved goodbye to the awake house elves and left the kitchens to the Ravenclaw common room.

"Hey, I just wanted to thank you for tonight. I was feeling really shitty and I think I would've cried myself to sleep if it wasn't for you," I said.

Scorpius grinned at me and put an arm around my shoulder, "No problem, mate, anything for a pal!" he answered cheerily, still carrying on the charade.

My smile slightly faltered at his comment. For a while now, I had a crush on my best mate. I know, _very_ cliche, but it just happened last New Year's when we were all at the Burrow. We were talking to each other the whole night, until we heard everyone counting down to the new year. "HAPPY NEW YEAR!" everyone joyfully shouted, then proceeded to smooch their beloved.

And all of a sudden, I felt lips on my cheek. I turned around and saw him smiling cheekily, "Happy New Year, Rosie," he stated.

It may have been the year 2020, but I wasn't seeing 20/20. I quickly composed myself, kissed his nose and replied, "Happy New Year, Scorp." We grinned at each other for a while as I was analyzing his features. From afar, he was the carbon copy of his father, but close-up, he only shared his hair and eyes with the older man. His nose was the perfect mixture of his father's pointy aristocratic nose and his mother's button nose. His jawline was not pointed, but rather squared. My eyes wandered to his lips. Oh, those lips. They were flawless, probably like his kisses.

That's when I knew I fancied my mate.

Tip: never look at their lips, or else you're gonna be in trouble.

Scorpius continued to chatter, still attempting to cheer me up (even though he already did long ago), until we arrived at the entrance of the common room. For Ravenclaw, we don't have a password, but a different riddle to answer every time. When Scorpius and I go together, we compete to see who can say the answer the fastest. Because I _am_ the smarter Ravenclaw, I'm currently in the lead.

"What are you doing up at this early hour?" Joan from the painting asked.

Scorpius shrugged, "Lost track of time, I guess."

"Oh, well here's your riddle:

 _It caused the destruction of Troy,  
The worst of tragedies  
And numerous maladies  
Yet it is chased, desired and fought for_

What is it?"

"An affair?" I suggested, "But who would want an affair?"

I didn't notice until now, but Scorpius was staring at the floor the whole time the riddle was recited. Now he looked up, "Love," he simply stated.

The doors opened while I gaped. How could I not know that? Sure, I wasn't expecting any romantic riddles since Valentine's Day was in another two months, but that doesn't mean I should've forgotten it completely. I looked at Scorpius, his face blank. "Scorp? _Sco-orp_? Are you there? Hello?"

He broke free from his trance, completely disorientated. "Wh-what? Sorry, got lost in thought..."

Something weird was going on with him, "Was the fact that you beat me to the answer to the riddle astound you so much-"

"Weasley, shut up." I was taken aback, but didn't say anything. At least this time, the guy didn't have his tongue down my throat. He continued, "Did you finish reading the newest edition of _Hogwarts: A History_ that came out a month ago?"

"No, I'm only up to Peeves."

It was like he had a major revelation. He accio'd the book and went to find a page. When he found it, he turned to me and pointed out a paragraph, "Read."

I did, with my eyes bulging while doing so.

 _Rowena Ravenclaw's Affection Algorithm_

 _The studious witch was a radical romantic who believed in the ideas of soul mates and true love. She wanted to integrate her love of young adoration in the making of Hogwarts, so she put a charm (Videri Adorare- see on page 745) on the painting that was the entrance of the Ravenclaw common room. The charm alerted the painting that whenever two people would seek entrance whom were_ _meant for each other and were both ready to be together,_ _the painting would refer back to mythology for the riddle and its answer would always be "love". This, however only works for the truest and strongest couples and is used very rarely, about once every century. The last dated circumstance was on May 22, 1970 when Arthur Weasley and Molly Prewett approached the painting and waited for their partners. At the time, they were dating different people (both from Ravenclaw), but Joan, a girl from the painting, urged them to answer a simple riddle. The riddle (see pg. 516) was immediately solved by Prewett, who then realized the person she truly loved was right next to her- Weasley. They are now married for almost 50 years and have seven children and twelve grandchildren._

 _Ironically, to this day, there has not been an all-Ravenclaw couple that has experienced this event._

I stopped reading and looked up at him, "Scorp, are-"

"Rose, I think this is a sign. I can't keep it any longer, I've been holding it in for too long. I love you, Rose Marie Weasley. And not in a best friend kind of way, although that too. I remember when I first saw the Burrow during the summer before our third year and I remember you sitting on the porch learning to speak French and I was in _awe_ , Rose, because it hit me right then and there that you were so beautiful and that I've fallen quite hard for you. I know you probably don't feel the same way, but what just happened had to be a sign. So please-"

"Stop it right there," I said firmly. He clamped his mouth involuntarily as I walked up to him and pointed at his chest. "You don't know anything, Malfoy," I snarled.

Then I grabbed his face and kissed him.

Although it lasted for about three seconds, those were the best three seconds of my life.

I turned back to walk up to my room, but then he turned me back around again and kissed me again, with much more passion and intensity this time. Hell, he was snogging the _life_ out of me. And I wasn't complaining.

He pulled back first because of the necessity called oxygen, as we both breathed heavily afterwards.

"That was, um-"

" _Incredible_ ," I answered. I pulled him back in for another incredible moment.

After we broke apart from that snogging session, I had a realization, "Wait," I said, "Did we just make history?"

"Oh," Scorp realized himself, "I think we did."

I smiled at him and he returned it, "Well, kudos to you, Mr. Malfoy," I expressed in a joking manner.

He laughed and pulled me towards him again, our faces mere centimeters apart, "Kudos, Ms. Weasley, kudos to you."

* * *

 **(6/7/15) A.N.: Aw, I think that was cuter than my other one shots so far. Hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Until next time, kiddos,**

 **-Lovely**

 **(12/26/15) A/N: Just edited a little bit of the story, since I'm thinking about entering this contest over on inkitt. I'll update y'all later about it, if anything happens.**

 **See you soon,**

 **Lovely.**

 **(1/6/16) AN: Hey all! I've just officially signed up for that contest! I'm not entirely sure on how it works, but it'll mean a lot if you'd take a second and check it out over there.**

 **The url is www . inkitt stories / 53254 (remove the spaces)**

 **Thank you so much!**

 **Catch ya later,**

 **Lovely**


End file.
